Accident With Weapons
by AwkwardScreaming
Summary: They are older than 8/9 btw! After Kenny throws a ninja star in Butters eye, he desperately tries to appologise to Butters.


**Accident With Weapons.**

**Summary. After Kenny throws a ninja star in Butters eye, he desperately tries to apologise to Butters.**

**A.N, Short fanfiction, I was just watching the episode where Kenny throws a shuriken in Butters' eye and got the urge to write this:) Sorry if it's bad!**

**Text:**

**Normal: **ABCD

**Thinking: **_ABCD_

**Warnings: Yaoi, Language.**

**Sorry for any gramatical errors, I'm usind wordpad, so it doesnt have spell check:/ I also hae no idea how many words this is:L**

**Disclaimer: I do not own South Park... Sadly:(**

**(No-ones P.O.V)**

"Quick! Kenny use your ninja star!" shouted Stan.

"Mmpf!" Replied Kenny as he threw a star at Proffessor Khaos, he was aiming to miss Proffessor Khaos slightly but ended up hitting Proffessor Khaos directly in the left eye.

Proffessor Khao's helmet fell off, revealing a very shocked Butters. Butters instantly started crying. His crying escalated to balling very quickly.

**TIME SKIP (After the meeting shit)**

**(Kenny's P.O.V)**

Oh shit.. I almost killed Butters! I was pacing around my scruffy room, thinking how I was going to ever make this up to Butters. I almost killed the boy I love! He'll never forgive me... Shit! I've gotta go and see him.

I walked to Butters' house hoping his parents wouldn't shoo me away.. They did that alot. I knocked twice, waiting patiently for someone to answer the door. It was Butters' mum, Linda, she's alot nicer than his dad.

"Um.. Hi I'm Kenny, I was hoping if I could check on Butters?" I asked/mumbled. I wasn't sure if Linda could understand me, as I had my hood up. Butters' mum gave me a 'once over' decifering what I had said. She nodded as though she understood me.

"Okay, he's in his bedroom. It's the second door on the left as you walk upstairs." She ushered me inside and wallking me to the stairs. I nodded and made my way up the stairs.

I arrived at Butters' door and started to have doubts. What if Butters didn't want to see me? What if he hates me! Oh holy shit! I don't know what to do! I ended up letting myself knock on his door.

"Come in." Came Butters muffled reply. I pushed the door open slowly, observing Butters room. It was clean. I found butters sitting on his bed, reading a book. He turned hhis head up to see who had entered his room and seamed a little shocked to see me.

Only then did I notice the bandages around hus left eye. A wave of guilt washed over me and I turned my head to the side sheepishly.

"Hi Butters." I started. He seemed to relax, that's good. "I er, I came to see if you're okay." I said, although my voice was slightly muffled. He seemed to understand me though.

"Yeah, I'm okay." He stated. He seemed oldly cheerful.. Well, as cheerful as one can be after getting a ninja star in their eye. "Come sit." Butters put his book down and patted the space next to him, allowing me to sit. I made my way over to the bed and sat down nervously. I wasn't exactly used to saying sorry to people, but I kind of have to.

"Umm Butters" That got his attention. "I wanted to say I'm sorry for throwing a ninja star at your eye." I said in a rush, letting out a breath I didn't know I was holding. Butters just looked at me odly.

"I'm sorry Ken, but I didn't quite catch that." He said. At least he isn't mad at me, he's calling me Ken after all. I repeated what I said, but he gave me another odd look. I then realised that he couldn't understand me as I had my parka on still.

I lifted my hand to my hood and saw a look of expectation in Butters eyes. I realised that I have never taken my hood off infront of Butters and suddenly got nervous. My hood is how I hide away from the world. I hate what I look like and I'm very self-concious.

I was about to move my hands back down, but I love Butters, I can trust him. If he judges me for appearance, then I'm screwed, but I'll give it a shot.

I took hold of my hood and pulled it down, ever so slowly. Butters eyes were watching my every movement, making me even more nervous. Once my hood was all the way down, Butters look relatively shocked. I must look terrible.

**(Butters P.O.V)**

Kenny was pulling his hood down slowly. I had never seen Kenny's face before! To say I was intrigued was an understatement. I've liked Kenny for some time now, and the fact that I was about to see his face excited me.

Kenny finally revealed himself. Oh hamburgers, he's hot. His bright blonde hair looked so soft, and his eyes.. Oh his eyes! His eyes were a bright blue, they were beautiful. He looked away slightly, looking almost hurt! Oh boy, I hope I hadn't made Kenny sore at me. I tried to relieve the tension. "W-what was it you were saying Kenny?" I stuttered out.

"Huh? Oh.. I was err, I was apologising." He looked so guilty. Sure it had hurt.. Alot.. But I wasn't mad at Kenny for it! I could never be mad at Kenny! "So, yeah.. I'm really sorry Butters. I never meant to hit you! I promise!" Kenny looked quite desperate. "How can I ever make this up to you?" He asked.

I couldn't concerntrate on what he was saying, I was too busy staring at him. Oh hamburgers! I'm having impure thoughts now! Stop it Butters! Kenny is your friend remember! Your FRIEND!

I quickly composed myself, in order to give him a proper answer. "Y-you don't need to do a-anything Kenny! I'm not sore at you or anything!" I insisted. He just gave me a look thta meant 'there must be something I could do'. I desperatly wanted to tell him to kiss me, my eyes travelled down to his lips. I couldn't ask him to kiss me for 2 reasons. 1: It may not mean anything to him, and I dont want it to be a one time thing. 2: I'm too scared to ask. He seemed to notice me staring at his lips and gave a smirk.. A really SEXY smirk.

**(Kenny's P.O.V)**

I noticed Butters staring at my lips. I smirked, and hoped that I wasn't reading him wrong as I began to lean forward.

I had moved incredibly close to Butters now, not leaving much space between out faces. I started doubting myself again, but just pushed the thought out of my mind best I could. I closed my eyes and leaned closer and closer until the small space between our faces had dissapeared.

Even thought Butters may have been expecting it, he still gasped. I started massaging our lips together, and Butters responded in moving his lips against mine. I can't believe he actually responded! I started to kiss him slightly harder.

The kiss got a little more heated. I licked Butters' bottom lip, asking for entrance. Upon feeling my tongue against his lips, he gasped. I took the oportunity to explore his warm mouth. My tongue had explored everywhere it could access before meeting Butters shy one. I rubbed me tongue against his, emitting a slight moan from Butters.

I noticed Butters fidgiting a bit and I pulled back, realising that Butters actually needed to breathe. As I pulled back I opened my eyes to see Butters staring at me through half lidded eyes. "I-I've wanted to do t-that f-for so long." Butters breathed, regaining his breath.

"S-so have I." I caught my breath. I stared at Butters for a while, pecking his lips once or twice, then I said it. "I love you Butters." Upon realising what I said, my breath hitched in my throat as I waited for rejection, but, it never came. I looked at Butters to see shock cover his face.

A huge grin broke out as Butters slun his arms around my neck, hugging me tight. "I l-love you too Ken." Butters said. "I'm so happy right now." He breathed.

For once in my life, I was truly happy.

I lay with Butters for a while, just cuddling, and kissing every now and then. I cuddled Butters from behind, letting him fall asleep in my arms. "G'night Ken, love you." Butters mumbled.

"Love you too Butters."

**AN: Finished! I know it's shit but oh well! Again, sorry for any gramatical errors!**

**Sorry it is so short!**

**Please Review! xxxxx**


End file.
